Slow Burn
by SerrasAngel
Summary: A continuation of what could have happened after the kissing scene from 10x11. ;)


**I wrote this for my tumblr friends who asked :) I hope it's good! **

**I owe help to want2bme, she helped edit and keep me on track at the start. Sorry this took so long. it's here now! Enjoy!**

Soft kisses turned into heated ones. Callie moved her hand down to wrap around Arizona's waist and pull her even closer. Pulling back for a second Callie looked deep into Arizona's blue eyes and found nothing but love.

"Let's go to bed," Callie said grabbing a hand with her own and pulling Arizona to their room.

The small smile that crossed her face when Arizona shut and locked the door behind them said everything. This was her wife and Callie wanted nothing more than to feel her again.

Arizona paused for a second as she locked the door. She closed her eyes and drew a shaky breath knowing this was something she'd wanted for so long. Callie looked at her with _that_ look in her eye. The one that said Arizona was the only thing she was seeing. When that smile came to Callie's lips, Arizona was done for. Turning around, the small smile turned coy as Arizona started to walk toward Callie.

Standing in front of Callie, Arizona grabbed the hem of Callie's shirt and started to lift it achingly slow. Both women knew there was no need to hasten the experience. This was reconnection; enjoying one another. As the skin she loved to kiss started to come into view, Arizona felt her core twitch and watched as if hypnotized. Feeling the longing coming from of the woman in front of her, Arizona sped her movement's up slightly. Callie raised her arms as her shirt slipped further up her body. Arizona watched as goosebumps spread at the light touch of her fingers on skin as her hands went higher. The flesh before her was the only that Arizona had ever truly worshiped every inch of and was missing every second of every day. Callie could feel herself wanting Arizona to move faster but knowing that this needed to go at a pace set by the other woman right now.

The anticipation and tension in the room was thick. Without saying, both women knew the weight of this night and these acts. It was their first time making love since everything happened. Neither wanted this to be rushed and miss a touch, a moan, a gasp or a soft whimper that left the other's throat. Tonight was about exploring and relearning each other on not simply the sexual, but the emotional level. Instinctively they both knew this was a first step, a positive step, toward one another and they were taking those steps together.

When Arizona got the shirt over Callie's head, she moved her hands from the hem to Callie's arms to drag it off. Feeling the toned arms of her wife Arizona closed her eyes as she thought of all things those arms could do to her. When the shirt reached the end and Callie's hand were at her side, Arizona let it fall behind her lover to the floor. Intertwining their fingers Callie brought them down to their sides before she let go of Arizona's right hand and brought it to rest on the back of the woman's neck.

"Open your eyes baby," Callie said before she lightly kissed Arizona again. A soft kiss that caused the blonde's eyes to flutter open with an almost worried look on her face. "I want you," Callie whispered to her wife before trailing her hand down and sliding her hands under Arizona's top and lifting.

Arizona's breath hitched as fingers ran up her sides and got closer to her bra. Callie wasn't going slow, but she wasn't going fast either. Arizona was nervous, to say the least, but she was ready to reconnect with the woman that held her heart in the palm of her hand. As Arizona felt Callies fingers stop as they hit the bottom of her bra she slowly raised her arms so Callie would keep going. They almost felt virginal with how nervous they were. Once Arizona's shirt was off they came together again in a soft yet heated kiss. Everything started to come naturally and quicker once their lips touched. Arizona ran her hands up Callie's back feeling the toned muscles that cracked bones for a living. With a flick of her hand Callie's bra came undone. Breaking their kiss to step back and watch as she slid the bra down Callie's arms and the beautiful breasts that were only her's came into view.

Callie could see the want seep into Arizona's eyes as she took in the view of her naked chest. Callie grabbed one of Arizona's hands and spun her around so her back was against Callie's front. A quiet gasp escaped from Arizona's lips as she felt Callie's hardened nipples against her shoulder blades. Callie brought her hands to unhook the bra Arizona still had on. Bringing her hands up to Arizona's shoulders she took the straps between two fingers and started to slip it down her arms.

Callie brought her lips to just next to an ear in front of her, "You are so beautiful." Her voice was husky with want as she spoke.

Every bit of Arizona was on edge now waiting for Callie to make the first move as fingers trailed up Arizona's arms tenderly before they reached her shoulders. She took the blonde hair and moved it to the side. Callie's lips found the crook of her neck and she pressed her lips to the skin before starting to trail light kisses around Arizona's jaw line. Bringing her arm up, Arizona held the back of Callie's head in place to get her to keep kissing. Turning her head, she captured Callie's lips with her own in a rushed kiss. Not asking because both women knew this move already, they deepened the kiss. Tongues danced together like they had never been apart. Turning in her arms, Arizona's hands went to work to unbutton the pants her wife still had on. Moving them so Callie was with her back to the bed Arizona broke the kiss as soon as the zipper on Callie's pants were down.

"Calliope." It was almost less than a whisper, but the name fell from Arizona's lips nonetheless. As her eyes trailed down her wife's body passions rose inside her. Even without her pants off Callie was the most beautiful thing Arizona had ever had the pleasure to look upon. Sliding her thumbs around the waist of Callie's pants, she started to work them down slowly. Noticing Callie's red lace undies, Arizona sucked in a breath as she remembered the last time she saw Callie in that very pair. Biting her bottom lip as she kept sliding Callie's pants down further, Arizona looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of her wife. Something in her needed to keep asking if this was alright, that Callie really wanted it. Fears and doubts were something Arizona wasn't used to when it came to situations like this. Her silent question was answered as soon as Callie grabbed her and pulled her to her again.

The passion in the kiss could have set the house on fire. There was no doubts left when Arizona pulled back needing a breath. Forgetting that she was trying to go slow, Arizona pushed Callie gently back onto the bed loving the way her breasts bounced as she hit the mattress. Unbuttoning her own pants while Callie watched her, Arizona shimmied them down her legs being careful to not catch them on her prosthetic. For once, in a very long time, Arizona felt without a doubt, sexy. After ridding herself of her pants, Arizona leaned forward and took Callie's the rest of the way off and threw them somewhere towards the bathroom. Even if she couldn't crawl on top of Callie like she wanted to, she decided to slid down next to her instead.

Callie took point from here. Feeling her body starting to beat from the want of her wife laying next to her nearly naked with darkened blue eyes and was only looking at her. Tuning over so she was straddling Arizona with her knees besides her hips and her hands next to her head, Callie lowered herself slowly so their center's were touching before kissing the blonde tenderly and deepening the kiss. Without warning to Arizona, Callie ground down her hips causing the woman under her to break the kiss and gasp. Even with her underwear on, Callie could feel Arizona's juices coming through. A loving smile crossed Callies lip's as she thought about how much she missed this and the sounds her wife made.

"Let me take it off?" The question came from Callie's lips before she even had time to think about it.

Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and searched. "Yes." It wasn't weak like it would have been before. It was strong and Arizona meant it. She trusted her wife to take care of her now.

Callie sat back never disconnecting eye contact with her wife. When Arizona gave a small nod to say go ahead, Callie looked down and started to undo the inner straps and slid the leg off of her thigh. While Arizona watched, Callie started to rub her thigh a little before leaning down and kissing up the front of it. Callie didn't stop. She kept going up Arizona's stomach until she reached her breasts. Kissing between them before taking the right nipple into her mouth. Sucking slightly before rolling the hard bud between her teeth and licking to sooth it.

Arizona gasped as she felt the warmth of Callies mouth on her. Bringing a hand down to tangle into silky raven locks and pulled up. As Callie let go of her nipple she flicked it with her tongue to say goodbye for now. Crawling up to be face to face with Arizona, Callie laid full on her. Bringing their lips together in a lazy kiss that only broke when Arizona reached her hand between them and started to play with one of Callie's nipples. Callie groaned and propped herself up on her hands to give Arizona more room to play. Palming Callie's breast with both hands now she started to knead them before she took the nipples into her fingers and started to roll and play with them. Teasing and pulling a little harder each time. When Callie let out soft moan and dropped her head to Arizona's shoulder, she knew she had worked her up. Taking Callie's sides, she pushed her over onto her back before carefully rolling on top of her with her good leg pressing into Callie's center. She could feel the heat and wetness coming through the lace undies Callie had on.

Callie was surprised that Arizona flipped them. As a tongue started to circle her very hard nipple before slowly taking it into a warm wet mouth, Callie arched her back a little asking for more. Arizona complied and kissed her way over to the other nipple and doing much the same to it. While Arizona teased Callie's nipple, she moved one hand down to draw lines just under the hem of Callie's red lace panties. Callie's hips came up as she felt Arizona's finger getting lower each time she swiped it across her skin causing Callie to grind into Arizona's thigh. A louder moan came from Callie's throat at the contact. She was starting to throb now, and Arizona was going slow. Callie almost couldn't take it.

Arizona grinned as she held Callie's erect bud in her teeth lightly nibbling on it as she heard the moan escape her wife's lips. Tired of teasing, Arizona flipped her hand and cupped Callie's sex. Feeling her hand become coated with the juices she missed tasting caused Arizona to close her eyes and let out a whimper at the contact. Callie now had a mischievous smile in her eye as she bucked up again so Arizona's hand pressed into her further as it was against the thigh between her legs. Head drooping, eyes still closed, Arizona ran her middle finger just outside of where Callie was asking it to be.

Arizona rolled onto her bad leg, "Take them off." The tone was more of a demand then Callie was used to from the blonde. But she liked it. A lot. "Slowly," Arizona added with a hint of pure lust in her voice. She watched Callie move the lace panties down her legs and off tossed them to the side of the bed.

Callie grabbed her wife and laid her back on top, "Don't tease me anymore," she half pleaded. She knew she could not handle the aching between her thighs any longer. She needed her wife. She needed release. She simply needed.

Callie was wrong on that though. Arizona raised one finger and shook it at her. "Patients, Calliope," she said with a smirk. Knowing Callie could read her like a book sometimes, Arizona worked her way down by kissing everywhere in between. Paying attention to each breast again before she made a lazily slow trail of open mouthed kisses down Callie's stomach. She stopped at her navel to kiss around it and then to the scar. Arizona called it Callie's 'war wound' from the c-section she'd had for their daughter. Kissing from end to end on the scar caused Callie to feel a fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach and caused her clit to throb more.

Arizona brought her face to just above Callie's center and looked up to lock eyes with her lover. Seeing nothing but the love Callie had for her, Arizona lowered herself and kissed on top of Callie's clit. Sliding her tongue from below, Arizona ghosted over her clit at first before sliding a harden tongue full over on the way back down. Callie bucked at the full contact before Arizona had a chance to set her hand around Callie's thighs to hold her in place. She wasn't able to start once that happened. Arizona took the bundle of nerves into her mouth and nibbled a little feeling Callie shaking just slightly at the touch of her teeth. As Callie's hand found Arizona's hair it tightened its grip as a tongue started to circle and flick her clit.

Callie started to move her hips to the movement of Arizona's tongue as the heat started to build in the bottom of her stomach. Each moan and plea that left her mouth had Arizona speeding up or slowing down at just the right time.

"Oh, Arizona, fuck, don't stop baby. Please!" Callie yelled and as if on cue, Arizona moved her hand and started to use two fingers to tease Callie's entrance. "Yes." Callie breathed out before two fingers slowly entered her. The gasp that left Arizona's lips was muffled but Callie heard it and felt the vibration against her clit.

Pumping in time with Callies hips and her own movements on the bundle of nerves, Arizona worked slow before she slipped in a third finger to fill the woman she was in love with. Pumping faster now, Callie breath started to come out as a pant feeling the heat rise in her core. Arizona started to curl her fingers with each full pump in hitting that spot just right causing Callie to moan even louder. The hand in her hair let go to grab the sheet as heels started to press into Arizona's back. Back fully arched off the bed and Arizona brought her free hand under to hold Callie up as she kept working.

"Fuck, right there. Don't stop. Harder. Fuuuucccckkkk!" Callie let out as Arizona hit the spot on her clit that was causing every inch of her body to shake with each pass over.

Arizona started to feel the tensing around her fingers. Knowing Callie was close, she started to pump even harder now. Her tongue gave in to teeth over the very spot she knew her wife loved more than anything. Tighter and tighter before, "OH Ariz!" Callie couldn't get it all out before her body fully tensed as her climax hit. Legs tightened around Arizona's ears and she kept her fingers moving slowly to help Callie ride out her orgasm.

As Callie came down she released Arizona's head, snaked her hand in blonde hair again and gently pulled her back up her body. Not even waiting, Callie sat up slightly to pull Arizona into a kiss filled with every emotion she could think of. Callie moaned into the kiss at the taste of herself on Arizona's tongue as it slid into her mouth. Passion quickly took over as Callie flipped them over without breaking the kiss they were sharing.

Legs found the outside of Arizona's hips as Callie broke the kiss for air. Gazing down into darkened blue sparkling eyes, Callie's thought was spoken aloud before she realized, "You are so beautiful. I've missed you."

Leaning back down the few inches she pressed her lips softly to Arizona's to convey just how serious she was. Moving her kisses down Arizona's jaw line before stopping just behind her ear to kiss the soft spot that she knew drove the woman wild. She was right, as she kept pressing light kisses there Arizona's good leg shot up and started to press into her center causing Callie to gasp and drop her head to Arizona's shoulder. Taking a sharp breath in and closing her eyes, Callie placed a kiss at the base of Arizona's neck. Starting to place open mouthed kisses down her neck and over to her shoulder. Peppering kisses down her arm and cutting over to kiss the middle of Arizona's stomach. Hovering over Arizona's bellybutton, Callie looked up as she started to place butterfly kisses up the flat stomach of her wife. Blue eyes watching her every move had Callie on fire. As Callie reached the flat between perky breast she placed a simple kiss before stealing a nipple into her mouth and sucking it. Eye's meeting as brown looked up into deep blue ones. Arizona gives a small smile filled with desire and Callie slid a hand to play with Arizona's other exposed nipple. twisting with just enough pressure to drive the blonde wild. The sensation caused Arizona to arch into the touch of her wife's mouth and fingers.

"Oh Calliope, more baby," Arizona let out as she laid her head back from the contact. Arizona knew it drove Callie mad when she used her full name during sex.

Callie growled into Arizona's breast before letting it go with a 'pop' noise. It was time to take her wife like she should. Putting her arm under Arizona's amputated leg, Callie lifted her up to a sitting position under her. Crashing their lips together softly at first, then Callie pressed to deepen it. When Arizona allowed her entrance she moaned as she felt their tongues meet. Callie had missed Arizona more than either of them knew.

Callie took her free hand and ran it along Arizona's side down to her amputation thigh and over it. As she ran her hand over Arizona's thigh, she felt her wife tense. The kiss never broke and Callie kept going. Callie kept her hand running lightly on that undefined line between stomach and pussy. Breaking away Arizona gave a small nod as to say 'yes' as Callie's finger's started to brush lower. Arizona's eyes were closed as Callie looked as the want and desire played across the face of her wife.

Sliding her middle finger into the top of Arizona's lips, parting them before softly hitting her clit from above. Flicking her clit, Callie watched as the pleasure crossed Arizona's face. As Arizona dropped her head down to Callie's shoulder, lips started kissing Callie's neck. Starting to circle her clit, Callie brought in a second digit to help. Pacing herself as she started to quicken her strokes, Callie could feel the shivers throughout Arizona's body. Her nipples hardened against Arizona's skin as she snuck those two fingers away from Arizona's clit and down to tease her entrance. First one finger only one knuckle deep, and then two finger's the same. The next pump brought them to the second knuckle and the third pump Callie didn't tease this time. Without warning Callie filled Arizona with three fingers hard.

Arizona sucked in a breath and yelled Callie's name as she rolled her hips forward to pull them in deeper. Arms now holding on to Callies shoulders to pull herself up more, Arizona started moaning with each new thrust.

Feeling Arizona's moans against her neck, Callie started to pump a little faster. It had been so long since her wife had given herself to Callie like this. Turning to rub her thumb on Arizona's clit she heard her lover gasp and an 'oh fuck' slip out. Arizona's hips were matching Callie's thrusts like they were dancing. When Callie started to feel nails digging into her shoulders she dipped down and took a breast into her mouth. Nibbling and pulling with a small amount of force as the tightening around her fingers began.

"Harder Calliope. Oh fuuuuccckkkk baby." Arizona let out as she felt that burning in her stomach getting hotter. Whispering in Callie's ear she said "I'm yours my love"

Callie didn't know she had ever wanted to hear those words until now. She pumped in hard a few more times and Arizona fully let go.

"Give it to me baby." Callie whispered into the love of her life's ear. Placing a kiss just under her ear on her neck Callie felt it.

As Arizona came, Callie slipped one finger out and kept pumping but slowed down. She wanted to make Arizona feel like a Goddess. When Callie kept going Arizona almost stopped her until the second wave of her climax washed over her.

"Callllllllliiieeeee!" Was all she could manage to get out now. Arizona was on cloud nine and couldn't even open her eyes. But she found Callie's lips and kissed her fiercely.

Callie helped Arizona ride out her second orgasm and kissed her wife back like she needed to feel her lips to breathe. When they parted, Callie laid her love back down softly on the bed and laid over her. When Arizona could finally open her eyes, she saw nothing but love radiating off of Callie's body. Putting her hand behind Callie's head she pulled her down into a soft kiss before Callie rolled to her side and pulled Arizona into her. Arizona reached down and pulled the blanket up only half way so she could still have a breathtaking view of Callie's full breasts.

Arizona smiled, "I love you."

Callie pulled her wife closer and pressed a long chaste kiss to her lips, "I love you too, beautiful."

Without talking or anything more, Arizona snuggled into Callie's chest and they both drifted off to sleep. The past and their problems would just have to wait for another day.


End file.
